


We Had A Chance

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, either could work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Yachi/&Any, Ennoshita/&Any, Sugawara/&Any, Futakuchi/&Any, anyone else you think would fitFandom: Haikyuu, Yowapeda, TsuritamaMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: AU welcomed, Gen feelings encouragedDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:[Description : A girl head down against a wall with a desperate look saying "We had a chance to end the war"]Source: Youjo Senki





	We Had A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLordTourrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/gifts).



Daichi please  
We have lost enough  
We have lost too much

Please accept their meeting  
Please hear their terms  
Surrender is not a sign of weakness

Daichi please  
This needs to end  
There is a price for this conflict  
And you know we can’t pay it

Please just listen  
Please accept their terms  
Surrendering is a sign of rationality

Daichi please  
We had a chance to end the war


End file.
